Kisshu's Secret
by Adorabella
Summary: Kisshu has a secret. A secret he has not told anyone: not even deep blue. It is a secret that puts him and the ones he loves in danger...
1. Introduction

Kisshu's Secret.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew, but I do own the new characters in the story.

Intro

Kisshu narrowed his eyes. He was seated atop a building, watching the mew mew girls having a picnic in the park. The girls were seated in a circle, chatting and laughing, unaware that they were being watched. He watched as the one called Ichigo picked up a sandwich and started to eat it. The food on this planet fascinated him as it came in all shapes, sizes, colours and flavours. Suddenly Ichigo looked up and stared at Kisshu. Kisshu saw the girl stiffen. Kisshu cocked his head at her, and then shook it.

The girl relaxed as she saw that Kisshu had no intention to attack them, though she still kept an eye on Kisshu, so if he did attack them, he did not surprise them. Kisshu did not mind, he had no intention of attacking them anyway, but he wanted to keep watch over them. Kisshu stood up, still watching the girls. He shivered suddenly. He could feel an unfriendly presence. Not only to him, but the girls. The presence was like a small headache. He shook his head and snapped his eyes around the park. Then two small figures caught his eyes.

They both looked exactly the same: knee length blonde hair with a messy fringe thrust to each side of the face, intense focused blue eyes, pointed face, graceful eyebrows and a well built nose. They were about 5ft tall and wore the same clothes: A simple tight short sleeve dress that ended mid thigh and they had knee high boots, but they wore different colours. One wore completely black, the other completely white.

Kisshu blinked, strange. Maybe they were the presence he felt; they seemed not to be normal. The two were also staring at the girls. They then raised their faces and stared at Kisshu. He shivered again. It was not the same presence he felt earlier; their one was more calm and friendly. What was the other presence? The force of their stare made Kisshu look away. He looked straight into the eyes of Ichigo, who was still staring at him. She raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and lifted himself into the air and disappeared.

* * *

R&R Please! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew, but I do own the new characters in the story.

Chapter one

Ichigo sighed a sigh of relief. Another day at the cage was done and they had finished the cleaning. She sat down at a table and yawned. Her friends sat around her, sharing her exhaustion. It had been a long day with many costumers. But what worried Ichigo the most was the fact that Kisshu, Pai and Taruto hadn't attacked in months. They were up to something. She had seen Kisshu last week. He didn't attack them, but was watching. He also seemed a bit edgy about something, and he was normally quite calm.

Ichigo blinked as her smallest friend, Pudding, placed a piece of cake in front of her.

"Thanks." She said absently. She picked up the folk, but did not eat. Another of her friends Lettuce, noticed this and asked,

"What's the matter Ichigo-san?"

Pudding, Mint and Zakuro looked up at her, their eyes questioning. Ichigo shrugged and said,

"The aliens haven't attacked in months. I think their next move is big." Ichigo sighed and stared out of the window. "I saw Kisshu last week, but he was only watching. He seemed disturbed by something." She added.

Mint almost chocked on her bite of cake.

"Where?" She asked.

"When we were in the park." Ichigo replied.

"Why did you not tell us?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo shrugged again.

"He wasn't really doing anything. He disappeared after he saw something, but I don't know what it was. It seemed to disturb him for some reason." She said. Her friends exchanged glances, confused.

Then Masha, their alien detecting robot, who had been floating by Ichigo's elbow, raised himself until he was floating above the table, crying out in alarm.

"Chimera animal, Chimera animal. Aliens, aliens!"

Without thinking, they all stood up and ran out the door, following Masha.

The little robot, after they had transformed, lead them through the city. Eventually, Masha lead them to a river near the edge of the city, which was sparsely populated. The little robot stopped and repeated,

"Chimera animal, Chimera animal. Aliens, aliens!" Ichigo swung her head to side to side, trying to spot the chimera animal and the three aliens.

"Come for the party have you?" Asked a familiar voice above her. Ichigo looked up sharply, and sure enough, Kisshu floated above her. She paused. He seemed to have the uneasiness she saw when he was watching her and her friends in the park. Pai and Taruto appeared on either side of Kisshu. Ichigo looked closely at the other two. They did not seem to have the uneasiness that Kisshu had. He knew something.

Taruto smiled at them.

"Want to play with our new Chimera animal, do you?"

Ichigo clenched her fists, but did not say anything. Kisshu chuckled and she glared at him. She caught his eyes briefly; he seemed nervous and worried about something. She was distracted suddenly by a thunderous roar and the ground shaking slightly. Ichigo turned around and gasped. Behind them stood the chimera animal.

The head resembled a 6ft large bell shaped purple flower pointing downwards with evil looking eyes. The opening of the flower was the mouth with rows of sharp jagged teeth. The stem was 10ft long with other, smaller, purple flowers growing from it. The leaves near the base of the plant grew upwards and, but them drooped. There were four 11ft leaves, dropping at about 8ft. The roots of the plant spread out, acting as the legs of the plant. All in all, it looked terrifying.

"Foxglove." Ichigo heard Mint say behind her.

"What?" Pudding asked. "What's a Foxglove?"

"It's a plant. It looks nice enough, but the leaves are very poisonous, so I would avoid touching them. What are they planning to do with a poisonous plant?" Mint said.

Ichigo looked at the river. It was the river the whole city relied on. It supplied their water supply, mainly for drinking…

"You plan to poison the water supply and kill everyone off!" Ichigo almost shrieked. Kisshu laughed out load and nodded.

"Your right, for once, honey."

Ichigo hissed at him. He smirked at her. Ichigo ignored him and turned her attention to the chimera animal. She conjured up her strawberry bell.

"Ribbon, strawberry-" Ichigo did not even finish her sentence. The Chimera, as fast as lightening, lashed out with one of its leaves, striking Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo was thrown backwards and hit a nearby wall. She gasped as pain shot through her body.

"Ichigo!" She heard Lettuce cry out. Painfully, and with much effort, Ichigo lifted her head. No sooner had she looked up when her team mates were all thrown next to her. Ichigo couldn't move. Her limbs felt heavy and her breathing became laboured. She tried to stand, but the effort was too much. She saw the Chimera animal approach them. She had to get up; she had to defend her friends.

"Ribbon Ivory Sabre!"

A white cross of energy flew over Ichigo's head and it hit the Chimera animal in the head. It screamed in pain.

"Ribbon Ebony Sabre!"

Another energy cross, black this time, flew over her head and hit the Chimera animal in the base of its stem. It screamed again.

This time, the words were spoken in unison, and both energy crosses hit the Chimera animal. It screamed and echoing scream, which faded out and the Chimera animal exploded, leaving the jelly fish shaped creature that contained the foxglove DNA. Masha flew over and swallowed the DNA vessel, saying.

"Collection"

Kisshu landed a few yards in front of Ichigo. He looked at the top of the wall, 10 metres high, and Ichigo saw recognition on his face. Curious, Ichigo looked up. On the top of the wall, stood two girls, about the age of thirteen.

They both had knee length hair with a messy fringe thrown to each side of the face. They had intense, focused blue eyes, pointed face, graceful eyebrows and a well built nose. They were about 5ft tall. They were wearing a top that stopped just below the breast, with a bubble of material on the shoulder.

The glove left the fingers uncovered, but it covered the lower arm to the elbow. They wore breaches that had, from the top, eight pieces of mid shin length pieces of material. They wore a garter on their left leg, and they also wore knee high boots.

The only difference was, was that the right's ones garment was white, the lefts was black.

The one on the right had pointed ears similar to the aliens. From her head were two curly feelers about a metre long. She had a scaly tail feathered at the end. Her face was calm, wise and gentle, but there was a wariness about her.

The one on the left also had ears similar to the aliens, but on the underside were two small spikes. The horns came out of her head going upwards 3 centimetres which then turned sharply to become horizontal 30 centimetres. She had two black, bat like wings, each 5 ft long. She had a tail that ended in a folk. Her face, unlike the other girls, had a darker look and suggested that she was neither kind, nor gentle. She, too, had a wariness to her body language.

What Ichigo noticed that around their necks were broaches. The very same broaches that she and her friends wore.

Ichigo stared at them in awe. They were obviously twins. Kisshu shivered, attracting Ichigo's gaze. He, too, was staring at the twins. He seemed to know them; he also had the same wariness in his body language as them. He shivered again and snapped his eyes about his surroundings, his eyes flashing with hatred. He growled softly and disappeared, Pai and Taruto following him. What made Kisshu so edgy?

Suddenly, the twins landed in front of Ichigo. She, once again, tried to stand up, but her muscles didn't respond.

"Stay still. You have been poisoned by the Chimera animal, but not much, so you'll be ok." Ichigo stared at them in amazement. They spoke in unison as if they had rehearsed the saying and the timing of it.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo slowly turned her head to see Keiichiro and Ryo running towards them. They saw the twins and they skidded to a stop. The twins glowed blue and transformed back into human form. Their tails, horns, wings, ears and feelers disappeared, and their clothes became different. They were now wearing a tight short sleeve dress that stopped mid thigh and they wore knee high boots.

Again, the one on the right wore completely white and the one on the left wore completely black. Strange.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked rudely. The twins turned towards him and bowed.

"I am Ivory" The one on the right said. Her voice was calm and gentle and automatically made Ichigo like her as she seemed nice without a mean part to her personality.

"I am Ebony." The one on the right said. Her voice was not like her twins at all. It was a dark and sensuous voice. Ichigo did not like her that much.

"We are mew mews, like Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. We have come to help them as we sense a new evil coming and you need all the help you can get." They said.

Silence.

"Your mew mews?" Ryo asked, amazed.

"Yes." They replied. Ryo opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Keiichiro.

"What new evil are you talking about?"

"We are not sure. It is a threat not only to us humans, but Kisshu and his species."

Keiichiro blinked, and then recovered.

"Come with us. Since your mew mews, you must work with the rest at café mew mew.

The twins nodded.

* * *

Please R&R!  



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew, but I own all the new characters.

Chapter two.

Later, at the café, Ichigo and the others recovered from the effects of the foxglove poison. And they were curious about the twins. Keiichiro and Ryo were confused. They only made the five, not the seven. The twins were maybe the result of an accident. But still, they were mew mews, and part of the team. A strange pair as well. The other mew mews were endangered animals that were known. The twins, however, claimed that the animals they were, there was only one left in the world of each. Ivory said that she was the mythical creature, the Chinese dragon and Ebony said that she was the mythical western dragon. Strange. Those two animals were mythical creatures, yet…

Ivory also said that she had the power over Ying energy and that Ebony had the power over Yang energy. When asked what school they went to, they said that they had never attended school, but been home taught by their foster father. So Ryo and Keiichiro decided to send them to the school that Ichigo attended. Ichigo felt that they did it so that she could keep an eye on them.

They were both given the café dress, Ivory in white and Ebony in black, and for the morning, they had to serve customers. Ichigo watched them in amazement. They seemed to move and act as one, not two individual people. Ichigo watched as they served a couple. They placed the cake in front of them at the same time, stepped back so they stood together and bowed and said "I hope you enjoy your cake" in unison. Or, what was even freakier, was one would start a sentence, stop, and the other twin would finish it off. In fact, with serving the customers, they were as anti-social as Zakuro. They did not seem to know how to act with other people. They were terribly timid as if they had never seen so many people in their life, Ichigo was of the opinion that their foster parent wouldn't allow them to interact with other people. So Keiichiro had them help in the kitchen, which they seemed glad to do. Keiichiro later commentated to Ichigo that they never talked to each other. If one wanted something, but was busy, the other would get it without a single word to each other.

At the end of the day, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, pudding and Zakuro all sat around a table with Ryo and Keiichiro standing nearby. Ivory and Ebony were standing at the far wall, staring out of the window, totally silent. Ichigo watched them. They were like statues; fair skin and standing totally still.

"They are a strange pair, aren't they?" Zakuro said silently to Ichigo. Without talking her eyes off the twins, Ichigo nodded. Ichigo stood up and approached them, aware of the others watching her. She walked up to the twins and stopped just behind them. They turned round and stared at her with piercing eyes. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably under their gaze and said,

"Do you want to meet me outside my house tomorrow morning, if you know where it is?" The twins nodded and bowed to her. Ichigo smiled at them and turned to leave the café.

"See you tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder as she walked out the café.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up a little late. She rushed in getting ready, rushed down breakfast. She shouted her goodbye. She ran out of the door and down the garden path. She skidded to a stop when she saw Ivory and Ebony waiting for her. She blinked. They were both wearing the school uniform, and you couldn't tell them apart! Then, Ichigo noticed that around their neck was a chocker. Ivory's was white and Ebony's was black.

"Come on!" Ichigo cried and ran off, hearing the footsteps of the twins behind her. They managed to get to the school before the gates shut. Ichigo sighed in relief. She then motioned for Ivory and Ebony to follow her to her classroom.

"Ichigo, you're late again!" Ichigo turned to see her two friends, Moe and Miwa behind them. They ran up to them and stopped, staring at the twins.

"Who are you?" Moe asked, switching her gaze from Ivory to Ebony, unable to tell the difference. Ichigo coughed and pointed at Ivory,

"This is Ivory," She then pointed at Ebony, "And her twin sister, Ebony."

Moe and Miwa blinked. "Twins?" They said. They suddenly laughed and exclaimed,

"That's soo cute!" Miwa flew forward and hugged the twins tightly. Ivory and Ebony looked too surprised to act and they blushed slightly with embarrassment. Ichigo got behind them all and pushed them all to their classroom, where their teacher introduced the twins. During the day, they got attention for the fact that they were identical twins, which was uncommon. And Ichigo was in the middle of it, trying to get everyone to leave the twins alone, who looked scared at all the attention they were getting.

After school had finished, Ichigo walked out of the school gates with the twins, Moe and Miwa. Ichigo said goodbye to Moe and Miwa and was about to walk off when she heard her name called. She turned to see Aoyama walk towards them. He waved in greeting and stopped not far from them He looked at the twins and said,

"I heard that you had twin friends, Ichigo. Everyone's all excited as if they've never seen twins before. Please tell me, what are their names?"

"Aoyama-kun, this is Ivory and this is Ebony." She said, pointing to each one in turn. Ivory bowed, but Ebony didn't. She crossed her arms and humphed. Ichigo felt a chill go down her spine. Why did Ebony's posture remind her of Kisshu? Aoyama smiled at them. Ebony uncrossed her arms and stared at Ichigo.

"We should really-" She started,

"-be getting to the café now" Ivory finished. Aoyama jumped a little and stared at them. They then turned away and walked off.

"They seem nice." Aoyama said uncertainly. Ichigo giggled and said,

"But they are strange. They don't seem to be comfortable around other people as if they had never seen many people before." She sighed. They went to the park and sat on a bench, talking about anything. Then they had to split up as Ichigo had to go to the café. Everyone was already there, the twins in the kitchen and the others serving customers.

* * *

Kisshu watched as the twins walked away from Ichigo and the boy, Aoyama. Ichigo didn't know much about the twins, but if she knew the truth, she would be shocked and distrust them. And the twins were there to help them for what was coming. He sighed, the twins joining the mew mews was the beginning of something big, he could feel it. Kisshu rubbed his chest, that old familiar ache was there. He had to find it soon, he must complete his task.

Kisshu then felt it, the odd pressure at the back of his mind that he felt in the park when he saw the twins. He looked about, trying to spot it. Nothing.

He closed his eyes. He knew. It was _her_ He opened his eyes again and saw that the twins were now gone. Same with Ichigo and the boy. Kisshu frowned, he had to go back, or the others might get suspicious.

* * *

Please R&R as I want to know what you think about it.  



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew, but I do own the new characters in the story.

Chapter three

Kisshu yawned. Him, Pai and Taruto were listening to another of Deep Blue's speeches of how it wanted them to get the mew aqua. Kisshu had never been so bored in his life. He started to play with one of his dragon swords, balancing it on his finger.

"Kisshu! Pay attention!" Pai suddenly growled at him, causing him to drop the dragon sword with a clatter. Luckily, Deep Blue was busy lecturing about how he must awaken. Kisshu snorted and got a glare from Pai. When Deep Blue finally finished and disappeared, Pai turned to Kisshu and growled,

"Why are you so disrespectful to Deep Blue-sama?"

Kisshu shrugged, but didn't reply the question. He crossed his arms and grinned at Pai, who scowled back.

"Wanna annoy the mew mews?" Kisshu asked. Taruto clapped his hands together, and shouted joyfully,

"Yeah! I want to have some fun!"

Pai shook his head in denial, but Taruto looked at him with puppy eyes and Pai gave in.

"Just this once!" He sighed.

All three teleported to the park and looked about for an animal to turn into a Chimera animal. Kisshu spotted a brown stray dog and indicated it to Pai and Taruto. Taruto smiled and held out his hand. One of the Chimera animal devices appeared and shot towards the dog, which was then absorbed by it. It let a yelp before it transformed.

When it had finished, Kisshu whistled in surprise. It stood 8ft tall, and stood on it's hind legs, with bulging leg and arm muscles. It's front paws had turned into clawed hands and it held a large spiked club. It's large muzzle was filled with huge, sharp teeth that could crush almost anything. It's eyes glowed red and it's ears were pricked upwards, listening to it's surroundings. Kisshu laughed,

"This is going to be fun!" He exclaimed. Pai smacked his hand on his head in exasperation. Kisshu grinned at him and floated in front of the Chimera animal's face. It watched him with it's glowing eyes.

"Go destroy something." Kisshu ordered. The Chimera animal growled and looked about. It spotted something to destroy and moved towards it. Suddenly, a blue glowing arrow hit it in the back, causing it to howl in pain. Kisshu turned to look at all seven mew mews. He grinned; this definitely was going to be fun.

"What are you up to, Kisshu?" Ichigo demanded. Kisshu descended until he floated a few centimetres above the ground, 5ft from Ichigo. He shrugged, lifting his hands up briefly.

"Having fun." He replied with a cocky grin as Ichigo scowled at him. He heard a snigger from Ebony and he looked at her. Her eyes glinted and she grinned maliciously at him. He poked his tongue out at her. She growled and sent one of her dark energy crosses at him. He easily evaded the attack and returned her malicious grin. Kisshu looked back at the Chimera animal, who was currently destroying the water fountain. Kisshu looked back at Ichigo and said.

"You better do something. He's getting restless and he can be hard to control."

Ichigo growled at him and the mew mews ran past him. The Chimera animal turned to face them. It lifted its arms and howled, then charged at them. They jumped out of the way. It swung its club, catching Lettuce and Mint. They cried out as they slammed into the ground at the creature's feet. It stepped back a little and raised its club for the final blow.

"Lettuce! Mint!" Ichigo cried in alarm as the Chimera animal brought down its club. Ivory, who had been near Lettuce and Mint, jumped just in front of them and held up her sabres in a cross position. The club came down but it bounced off the white shield that Ivory had summoned. The creatures face looked surprised. Then, Ebony, who had been behind Ivory, leapt forward and jumped at it. It growled at her.

"Ribbon Ebony Sabre!" She cried, sweeping her sabres in an 'X' cross, sending the black energy cross towards the Chimera animal. The cross hit the thing in the chest, black flames spreading across its body. It howled, dropping its club. Ebony landed and she and Ivory cried,

"Now Ichigo!"

Ichigo jumped forward, her strawberry bell ready,

"Ribbon Strawberry, surprise!" Her attack hit the Chimera animal and it gave one more shriek and disappeared. The dog fled, yelping in its fright and Masha collected the Chimera animal vessel. Ichigo jumped into the air, exclaiming in delight.

Kisshu landed next to her and said in a sarcastic voice,

"Congratulations."

She turned to him and asked,

"What exactly were you doing?"

Kisshu thought about it and replied,

"I felt like annoying you"

She scowled and pouted. Kisshu laughed at her, he loved it when she pouted. She sniffed at him and looked at her friends, who had gathered a few metres from them, checking if Mint and Lettuce were alright. Pai and Taruto had landed not far from them, looking expectantly at Kisshu.

"Come on Kisshu, you've had your fun for today." Pai said and lifted himself into the air, Taruto following. Kisshu made to lift himself into the air when he stopped, his eyes snapping around the park. He felt it, the presence, but it was stronger this time. He shook his head, trying to dispel it, but that only made it worse. He put his hand to his head, swaying slightly. It was like a giant drum inside his head, making it thump.

"Kisshu, are you alright?" He heard Taruto say. Kisshu didn't respond, the sense of the presence was getting stronger, making it feel like as if his skull would split apart. He cried out at the pain, and clutched at his head with both hands.

"Kisshu!" Someone cried out in alarm, though he could not tell who it was through the pain in his head. His head suddenly shot up, staring at Ichigo. She looked alarmed and shocked. He knew where the presence was, it was above him!

Without thinking, he jumped forward into Ichigo. She cried out in surprise, which turned to one of horror. An explosion sounded behind them, catching them in the blast. They cried out in pain as the blast hit them. They slammed into the wall, though Kisshu turned his body so that it was him, not Ichigo, that hit the wall. His head slammed into the wall, making him dazed. They slid to the ground and they fell over, lying there. Kisshu heard the loud thump of something big and heavy landing. Kisshu slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a second before it focused. He looked at Ichigo, who was staring at him, a strange expression on her face. Kisshu ignored her and looked at the spot where he and Ichigo had been standing. He heard Ichigo gasp beside him as she followed his gaze.

In the place where they had been standing, a huge lion shaped creature stood. It was 6ft at the shoulder, it stood on all fours and it was 11ft from head to tail. Its mane was not like a normal lion's mane. It was all in thick individual strands, 6ft long. It was free flowing, moving gently as the wind rustled it. Its tail was 5ft long, and thick. The tear shaped hit of clumped hair at the end was 2 ft long. The tip of the tail seemed to open slightly, and then close. The whole creature glowed blue. Kisshu looked at its hard blue glowing eyes. They showed intelligence and held some greater evil behind them. It lifted its head and roared, revealing huge teeth that made Kisshu shudder. It brought down its head and stared at Kisshu. Beside him, Ichigo stood up. Kisshu struggled, but managed to stand, shaking slightly, and he summoned his Dragon Swords. The creature seemed to grin. Its waving mane suddenly froze, and the points were aimed at Kisshu and Ichigo. The creature's mane quivered and then 2ft long spikes were sent at them. They jumped out of the way and the spikes dug deep into the wall. The creature roared in frustration. Kisshu landed next to the twins, who were glaring at the creature, their eyes burning with hatred. The creature was surrounded by Kisshu and the mew mews, Pai and Taruto kept watch for overhead, weapons at the ready. The creature looked around it, looked to see where everyone was. It snapped its eyes back to Kisshu. Kisshu made a rude gesture at it and it growled, taking a step towards him, but Mint, who was on the other side, shot an arrow at it. It bounced off its shoulder harmlessly. The creature turned to look at her, and then charged at her. Pudding attacked from behind and it stopped, and it grinned over its shoulder at her. It swung its tail at her and she was thrown at Kisshu, who caught her, and set her down gently.

"Thankyou!" The little girl said, smiling up at Kisshu. Zakuro attacked with her whip, but, that too, had no affect on it.

Ichigo stepped forward, her face determined and her strawberry bell held high.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The creature turned to look at the girl as the attack bounced off it's right shoulder.

"It had no affect!" She cried in surprise. Ivory, who was on the creatures left, stepped forward. She held up her daggers as Ebony stood beside her, ready to defend her twin.

"Ribbon Ivory Sabre!" Ivory cried and sent her white 'X' cross at the creatures left back leg. The back leg gave way and the creature fell, screaming in agony. Its tail swung about, hitting Ichigo, Lettuce and Mint into the wall that Kisshu and Ichigo were thrown against earlier, but, luckily, far from the spikes. Kisshu winced and beside him Pudding gave a small cry and made to run towards them. Kisshu grabbed the girls arm and she struggled, trying to break free.

"No!" Kisshu cried, "Leave it to Ebony, she's the only one who can defend them!"

Pudding looked up at him and he smiled slightly at her. The creature faced the three girls who were lying at the base of the wall, then opened its mouth and a black energy ball started to gather. It shot the energy ball at the three defenceless girls. Ebony jumped, and flew at top speed. She landed in front of the three.

"Ebony, No!" Zakuro cried, but Ebony stood her ground as the ball of black energy shot at her. She drew one of her sabres. As the ball of energy flew at her, she swung her arm and hit it. It bounced off and shot back at the creature, who evaded it and growled at her. She laughed at it. It went to charge at her, when it spotted Pai and Taruto hovering in the air as Pudding ran to Mint's side. It snarled at the two, and shot its spikes at them. They evaded most of the spikes, but one sent at Taruto was unavoidable. He put up a shield to protect himself, but the force of the projectile was too great. The shield slowed it down, but could not stop or deflect it as the force was too great. It hit Taruto in the chest, winding him and bruising his ribs. He fell heavily to the ground, a few metres from Kisshu. Horrified, Kisshu ran to the younger alien's side. He knelt beside the gasping figure and winced as he saw a huge bruise developing on his chest. Taruto groaned at the pain. Kisshu helped him to stand up. What he did not see, was the creature staring at them, its tail waving. It suddenly jumped at them and landed not so far from them. Kisshu stared at horror as it stared at him with some kind of determination. Before Kisshu could lift the wounded Taruto into the air, the creature held its tail over its head. The tip of the tail opened up, sending a purple cloud at Kisshu and Taruto. As soon as the air from the cloud hit the back of his throat, he coughed and spluttered. Beside him, he could hear Taruto cough and splutter as well. The creature howled in triumph. Kisshu suddenly felt weak and he swayed. Beside him, he felt Taruto collapse, not moving. Kisshu felt his legs weaken, then give way. His cheek slammed on the ground and Kisshu gasped at the pain. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. He was paralysed, but, somehow, his breathing muscles were unaffected. From the corner of his eye, he could see the creature approach them. Dread and fear filled him and he wanted to scream. Not in fear, but frustration at his helpless state. His vision went blurry and he blinked, trying to clear his eyes. Then, the figure if Ivory jumped in between him, Taruto and the creature. She raised her Sabres and attacked again and again, driving the creature back. It howled in pain at each attack. Ivory attacked until it gave in and fled, howling in fear.

"Kisshu? Taruto?" He heard Pudding say hesitantly. Kisshu coughed, but he couldn't talk. He groaned instead, hearing Taruto groan as well. He felt someone turn him over. It was Pai, and despite his blurry vision, he could tell that Pai was really concerned. Ichigo's face also entered his line of vision, but he could see her expression. He wished he could. He could dimly hear Pudding talk to Taruto, but he couldn't catch the words. He felt a cool hand on his forehead and saw Ivory looking at his face.

"Well?" Ichigo demanded. Was it Kisshu's imagination, or did she sound upset?

"They've been poisoned. A paralysing poison that affects all muscles, except the muscles that control breathing, so they will live. They should rest for a few days, and they will be fine." Ivory said, ebony seconding her opinion to the others. Pai, somehow, managed to pick both him and Taruto up, and teleported them back to their dimension, leaving the mew mews behind. Kisshu closed his eyes, feeling himself loosing consciousness. He felt Pai lay him on the ground gently. He then heard the voice of Deep Blue.

"What happened?"

He heard Pai's response.

"We were attacked by some unknown enemy. Not only did it attack us, but it attacked the mew mews. It poisoned Kisshu and Taruto. Taruto also received a bruise on his chest as he couldn't stop a projectile aimed at him."

Silence.

"Research into this, and heal the other two. I still have need for them."

"Yes Deep Blue."

Then Kisshu lost consciousness.

* * *

What do you think? Like it? Review please!  



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew, but I do own the new Characters in this story.

Chapter four

Ichigo stared at the spot where Pai had disappeared with Kisshu and Taruto. She hoped they would be alright. She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. Behind her, she heard Pudding say;

"What was that creature?"

"We don't know. But what's got me confused is that it attacked the Aliens as well." Zakuro answered, her voice confused.

"I wonder if Kisshu and Taruto will be ok?" Lettuce wondered.

Silence.

"We should get back to the café and talk to Ryo and Keiichiro. They should know about this." Ebony said darkly. She sounded angry about something, or seemed to be hiding a feeling from the others.

Ichigo sighed as she heard the others walk away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look into Ivory's eyes. The girls eyes were sad and her face grave.

"He will be fine, Ichigo. Same with Taruto. A few days rest will do them good. Don't worry about him."

Ichigo felt surprised, how had Ivory know what was on her mind? Ivory gave her a mysterious smile and turned and walked away. Confused, Ichigo followed the twin.

As soon as they walked through the door, Ryo almost jumped on them.

"What happened? We detected a large energy spike, even bigger then the last piece of Mew Aqua we last found."

The girls looked at each other, and Ichigo sighed, saying,

"We were attacked by some unknown creature. Kisshu seemed to detect it and he saved me. The creature wasn't affected by our attacks. The only one who seemed to be able to affect it was Ivory. It then poisoned Kisshu and Taruto." Ryo stared at her. He turned to look at Ivory, an eyebrow raised. She and Ebony crossed their arms and Ivory said.

"The creature was made up of mostly Yang energy. So I could hurt it with my Ying energy, but it could hurt me with its Yang energy. Ebony would have protected me as the creatures Yang energy cannot hurt Ebony's Yang energy, and she couldn't hurt it." Ryo blinked, but let the explanation slide for the moment. He looked at the other five.

"We must research into this new enemy. I don't think the Aliens will attack for a while, so we have time to focus on this new enemy." He paused and looked at the Twins.

"Was this the new enemy you were talking about?" He asked.

The twins nodded slowly, their faces sad.

Pai was worried. It had been a week since Kisshu's and Taruto's poisonings. Taruto had woken up every few hours and had improved over the week, his large bruise finally starting to disappear- although slowly- But Kisshu had been asleep for the entire week. Pai was starting to get seriously worried. But he couldn't really do much as he wasn't sure how to deal with someone in a Coma.

Pai closed his eyes. Staring at the screen for hours on end made his eyes burn. He was trying to research into what this new enemy was. He turned the screen off. He figured that Taruto would wake up soon, and he would be hungry. So he got some food and entered the room where Kisshu and Taruto slept. Pai placed the tray of food beside Taruto on the bed and checked the younger aliens bruise. It was starting to go, which was good. If that spike had been going any faster, Taruto would have been impaled. Pai shuddered at the thought. Though he did not show it, he cared for Taruto as if the younger alien was his own brother, and it upset him that Taruto was hurt. Kisshu was also like a brother, but Taruto was closer to Pai then Kisshu.

Pai heard Taruto move and looked back at him. Taruto opened his eyes and slowly sat up, wincing whenever the movement hurt his chest.

"I brought food for you." Pai said, indicating the tray. Taruto turned hungry eyes to the tray and scooped it up, eating hastily.

"Don't eat too fast!" Pai warned. Taruto blinked and looked up at Pai, surprised. But he then continued to eat, but a little slower. Pai shook his head and stood up. He went over to where Kisshu lay on his bed, in his deep sleep. Pai studied Kisshu's face. No change since yesterday. Pai wondered if the poison affected Kisshu worse then the mew mew said. He would kill her if it did. He then heard Taruto burp noisily behind him and he turned to see that Taruto had finished the food, and was now staring at the empty tray. Taruto shrugged and laid it beside him on the bed. He slowly got off the bed, standing up. Most of the paralysis had worn off, just a little remained. Taruto slowly and jerkily walked up to Pai and stared at the sleeping Kisshu.

"Will he be alright, Pai?" he asked. Pai sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. He hasn't woken up yet."

Then Kisshu moaned and stirred slightly. Pai watched Kisshu carefully. For the entire week, Kisshu had not uttered a sound or moved- until now. Kisshu's eyes snapped open, looking at Pai and Taruto. Kisshu then sat up and looked about the room. Pai felt the knot of tension in his stomach lessen, Kisshu was awake.

Kisshu yawned, rubbing his head,

"I'm hungry." He said simply as Taruto sat himself on Kisshu's bed.

Pai left the room without saying a word, but he was relieved that they were both fine.

Ichigo walked silently between Ivory and Ebony as they walked to school. Even though it had been a week, there was no sign of the aliens, nor the creature. They still didn't know what the creature was. The twins did not know either, but Ichigo was of the opinion that they were hiding something. For once, they were not late, so they were walking at a leisurely pace. Ebony paused slightly, her features lined with hatred.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked in alarm. Ebony shook her head with a look of disappointment. Ichigo looked about, but couldn't see anything. But then, in an alley, opposite the road, two eyes glowed blue for a second before disappearing. Ichigo shivered as a chill went down her spine. Ivory grabbed Ichigo's hand as they heard a loud roar and they ran to the school. Though Ebony seemed hesitant. When they reached the school, they stopped, gasping for breath.

"What was that? I got the chills!" Ichigo gasped. Ivory looked about and said,

"It was most likely that new enemy."

Ichigo looked about. She hoped that it wouldn't attack now.

They quickly went into the building and got ready for class.

The morning was uneventful, since Ichigo fell asleep for most of it. When lunch came, Ichigo and the twins got their lunch and ate quickly. People kept watching the twins and Ivory had to keep a tight leash on Ebony as she seemed to be at breaking point. So Ichigo took them away from the dining room quickly as she wasn't sure what Ebony would do.

Ichigo had hoped that Aoyama would appear, but he didn't. Ebony teased her about it while Ivory reassured her, telling her not to take any notice of Ebony.

The bell rang and Ichigo, disappointed about not seeing Aoyama, went to lesson.

The rest of the day went surprisingly quickly and all three were soon walking to the café. Ichigo sighed.

"I hope it won't be too busy." She muttered.

"Don't get your hopes up. Look." Ebony smirked, pointing ahead at the large queue for café mew mew. Ichigo glared at Ebony and said accusingly,

"You can be so evil, you know that."

Ebony gave her a nasty smirk and walked off in front to the café. Ichigo turned to Ivory and asked,

"How can you put up with her? She's so nasty!"

Ivory smiled a gentle smile that made Ichigo feel happy somehow. Ivory was the total opposite of Ebony. Ivory was always happy and sweet and Ebony wasn't. Ebony was nasty and moody.

"I wouldn't be able to survive without her. We've been together all our lives, so separating us would be painful- for us both." Ivory explained to her.

Ichigo stared at Ivory, not understanding. But then, Ichigo was not a twin, so she wouldn't. Ivory lead her to the changing room where Ebony stood, already dressed, waiting for Ivory. Ivory changed quickly and then walked out with Ebony. Ichigo sighed and got changed. She then spent the rest of the day dealing with customers.

At the end of the day, Ichigo collapsed in a chair, exhausted. Ivory sat next to her, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Somehow, the gesture comforted her. Her other friends sat down, but Ichigo noticed that Ebony stood alone at the window, looking out. Ichigo turned to say something to Ivory, but she simply shook her head and said,

Don't worry about her, she's being her normal grumpy self."

"Is she always like that?" Mint asked curiously. Ivory smiled and nodded. She seems so innocent sometimes, Ichigo thought. Ryo came in and congratulated them on their hard work. Ebony made a rude noise from where she stood. Ichigo stared at the girl. She was impossible! Ryo was about to scold Ebony when Ivory held up her hand to stop him.

"I'll deal with her. I know her best." She said quietly. She stood up and went to Ebony, who turned to her twin. Ivory then said something to Ebony in a language that Ichigo did not know. Not only did it include vocal communication, it involved body language. Ebony blinked in surprise and responded. Ichigo turned to Ryo, an eyebrow raised.

"What language are they talking in? And what are they saying?" She asked. Ryo looked at the twins and narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't know what they are saying to each other, Ichigo. Nobody in the world would know, or be able to figure it out." He said slowly.

Ichigo stared at Ryo, and then at the twins.

"So, what you're saying is that they've made up their own language?" Zakuro asked. Ryo nodded and said,

"They are talking in what's called 'Twin'. Each set of twins develop their own language, different from all others."

Strange, thought Ichigo, This is the first time I've ever heard them talk to each other.

Just then, Keiichiro came in through the Kitchen door.

"There's a huge energy source near the local school. It may be a mew Aqua, go investigate. The Aliens might be there if Kisshu and Taruto have healed."

Ichigo felt excited at that thought. She would get to see Kisshu again! At that thought, she paused. She shouldn't be feeling that way, he was the enemy!

Ichigo sighed and lead the others to the school, where they transformed. They hunted around for a bit, but Ichigo couldn't sense any Mew Aqua. Then, Ichigo came across a large lion footprint. She knelt by it. No lions were loose in Tokyo, so how did this get here?

A shadow fell on her and she turned to look over her shoulder to see Kisshu standing there.

"Kisshu!" She cried in astonishment. He didn't seem to hear her, and he stepped to her side and knelt. Ichigo stood up as Kisshu lay a hand gently on the footprint, a frown on his face.

"Well, Kisshu?" Pai asked from behind Ichigo. She turned to see Pai and Taruto standing a few metres from her and Kisshu. Taruto, she noticed, looked a bit sick and she saw the large bruise on his chest.

"There's no mew Aqua here." Kisshu replied. Taruto grumbled and disappeared, Pai following him. Ichigo turned to look at Kisshu, who was now stood up. His eyes were narrowed slightly, and they were thoughtful. He looked at the footprint and said quietly.

"I recommend that you go, Ichigo."

She stood there, stunned, and then felt angry.

"No." She said firmly.

He looked at her, his golden eyes startled. She thought he looked quite cute like that. His eyes then softened and he looked back at the footprint. He said something so quiet that Ichigo had to strain her ears to hear him.

"She found me, I don't believe it, she found me."

Ichigo frowned. Who was this 'she'?

"Who found you?" She asked. Kisshu looked at her and shook his head.

"That knowledge is too dangerous for you. I don't want you to get involved and hurt." He said.

Ichigo stared at him, a little touched at the genuine concern in his voice.

"How touching, can I throw up know?" Came a cold, harsh voice from behind them. Ichigo turned and gasped, taking and involuntary step to Kisshu. He put his hand on her shoulder. The lion creature, who lay curled up in front of them, growled a chuckle.

"It can talk." Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

"Doesn't surprise me." Kisshu muttered darkly. Ichigo got the suspicion that they knew each other. The creature chuckled again.

"Methinks that it would be easier for thee in the long run if thou shalt surrender, Kisshu." It seemed to chew on the words as they came out. Ichigo looked at Kisshu in surprise. Kisshu's face contorted in an expression of hatred, and he hissed, "No"

The creature sniffed.

"Suit yourself, Kisshu. I shalt take thee by force. My Master hath need for thee. I think that My Master should take thy soul and leave thee to die. But, My Master insists I bring thee alive."

Kisshu growled, "No. I won't have anything to do with your Master."

The creature threw its head back and gave a loud harsh laugh. It then stopped and glared at them.

"Thou came involved with my Master the day thou made that pledge! You shalt not escape me!"

It suddenly stood up and whipped out one strand of its mane, which hit Ichigo, sending her flying, landing a few metres away. She heard Kisshu's cry of alarm, which turned to one of surprise. Ichigo looked up from where she lay and saw that the creature have wrapped a strand of mane around Kisshu's ankles. The creature lifted the struggling Kisshu in the air above its head. The creature looked critically and Kisshu and said,

"That was easier then I thought."

Ichigo stood up, suddenly having the feeling that she should rescue Kisshu.

"Let him go!" She shouted at it. The creature looked at her and laughed.

"Why would I obey thee? Thou art nothing but a human!"

Ichigo growled, summoning her strawberry bell.

But before she could use it, the creature, as quick as lightening, wrapped a strand of mane around her waist. She cried out as it lifted her into the air until she was next to the upside down Kisshu. He was trying to get the mane off him without much success. She also struggled to get the mane off of her.

"You're an interesting creature. Maybe My Master wilt allow thee to keep it after she breaks thee, Kisshu."

Kisshu, who had now stopped his efforts, snorted and crossed his arms. Ichigo looked at him. What did the creature want with him? And who was this 'Master'? And what pledge was the creature talking about? Kisshu uncrossed his arms and summoned one of his dragon swords. He lifted it behind his shoulder. It began to glow a bright green. He then flicked the dragon sword at the creature. It didn't see it, and it sank into its shoulder. The creature screamed as if in unbearable pain. It squeezed Ichigo slightly, and from his expression, Kisshu as well. She looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded. He looked at her and shrugged. "Its scream will attract the other mew mews." He explained. Ichigo paused, she never thought of that.

Suddenly, another strand of the creature's mane grabbed Kisshu's wrist, while another grabbed his other wrist. Kisshu struggled to free himself, but to no avail.

"Thou shalt regret that, Kisshu!" The creature growled.

"How can he regret something he did to you, when you are soon going to be no existent?" Came a clear Challenging voice. The creature's eyes flashed briefly with anger.

Ichigo looked around and saw the twins, flanked by the others. Ichigo felt a surge of relief.

"Give us back Ichigo, and we will not harm you!" Pudding shouted. The creature looked up at Ichigo and then back at the mew mews.

"Suit thyself. I hath no need for her. Kisshu is the one I want, not this human." It said.

It then threw Ichigo hard at the others. She cried out as she flew into Lettuce and Zakuro, the force of the throw making them tumble to the ground. Ichigo got off them. She helped them up and looked up at the still struggling Kisshu, still having the feeling that she must rescue him. Ivory grabbed Ichigo's arm and asked urgently,

"What does the creature want with Kisshu?"

"I don't know. Erm, something about a Master, a pledge and it made a mention of Kisshu's soul." She replied, her fear for Kisshu reflecting in her voice. Ivory's face turned to one of horror and Ebony exclaimed "No!"

"What is it!" Mint asked the twins.

Ivory stood up straight and glared at the creature with hatred burning in her eyes. Ichigo felt surprised. She never knew that Ivory could display hatred.

"We have to get Kisshu back." Ebony said, her voice showing the emotions of hatred anger and, strangely, fear and concern.

"Why?" Pudding asked.

"Because, if we don't, all we have fought for will be in vain!"

What did you think? R&R!


End file.
